


Wakey, Wakey xD

by anabonnana



Series: Hey Beautiful <3 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, also, just for a moment lol, maybe just, refer to the tags in ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT., slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Row, Row, Row your Boat.</p><p>#SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey xD

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so I'm so sorry for the mistakes xD

* * *

 

 

The room was quite as both the Alpha and Omega slept in the Omega’s room draped together, the Alpha possessively held his Omega as the Omega nuzzled and basked in his Alpha’s scent and strong arms as the morning sun creeps its way through the crack of the curtain.

\--

After their naughty little “game” yesterday, Erwan complained he was hungry and so Eren heated their food and they ate while the mates played footsie underneath the table.

As they finished their meal, Erwan pestered the couple that he wanted to play at the park a few blocks from their home. Eren complied begrudgingly just so his pesky little brother would shut up. Levi chuckled at the cute Omegas.

They went home an hour after and watched movies and played games until they went to bed bathed and clean, the Alpha would never let them sleep filthy. They had to wrestle Erwan to get in the bath when the boy refused to take one and wrestled him out of the bath when he finally enjoyed the bath.

\--

Eren was exhausted after babysitting his little brother, when he finished his bath after he took care of Erwan he dressed in his favorite [Tivoli White Chemise](https://www.juliannarae.com/products/tivoli-silk-chemise#) and white silk panty accentuating his ample bottoms. His Alpha was still taking his bath and so the Omega made himself comfortable on the bed while he waits but promptly fell asleep when a minute after.

The Alpha was smitten at how beautiful his Omega really is, when he went back to the room after his shower his hair still damp, he was welcomed with the sight of  his omega sleeping on the bed facing Levi and his nighties riding up to show those perky ass complimented with a silk panty. Levi can’t help but chuckle at how he got so lucky. Not only is his Omega downright beautiful, heck, the most beautiful Omega he has ever laid eyes upon also very determined in his goals and very kind hearted, not that he is being biased , other Alphas would actually testify at how truly beautiful Eren is.

If he wasn’t with his omega almost 24/7 the fuckers would make a move and try their luck even if it’s obvious Eren would never look their way and anyone who’d touch his Omega would lose that hand and possibly the whole arm even, so the blatant disregard of the terrifying threat the Omega’s Alpha possesses is either worth it as long as they can get the omega or they’re just plain stupid thinking Levi wouldn’t actually rip their arms off. Oh, how wrong they are.

Levi padded to the bed and sat on his side of the bed, he covered his omega with the blanket that was kicked off and watched the Omega while he slept. He will never get enough of this beautiful, stubborn and kind hearted Omega.

He shoved off the towel and proceeded to lie on the bed only in his boxer briefs and carefully took the omega in his arms, the Omega immediately cuddled and draped one of his flawless legs on his alpha even in sleep.

Levi kissed his omega’s hair, forehead, each closed eyelid, nose, each cheek and finally gave a chaste kiss on the omega’s pink plump lips.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\--

At around 5am the Alpha woke up still in the boundary between dreamland and reality, though half asleep he could feel he was horny af and stiff as a board. They were spooning and he was the big spoon, his dick in perfect position of the omega’s ass.

He grabbed the Omega’s breast and kneaded it, he sucked on the omega’s scent gland at the junction of the neck and shoulder and the omega woke up with a moan.

“Ah…” Eren moaned, disoriented.

“Baby…” Levi whispered and continued to play the omega’s stiffening nipple.

“Levi, nn-no…” he said weakly, though he was already horny too, he was still sleepy.

“Shhh… you don’t even need to wake up.” Levi whispered huskily to his omega and proceeded on top of Eren caging the little omega as his back on the bed and eyes still closed.

Levi played with Eren’s nipples as he pinched one and sucked on the other one, Eren was a moaning mess as the room is filled in with the sweet smell of omegan slick.

The alpha was still half asleep just as much as his omega, but his instinct is guiding him as his hands start to wander below and grazed the omega’s weeping erection.

“aaahhhnn…” Eren moaned and placed his arms around his alpha’s neck.

Levi took off his omega’s panty one side still on one leg, the slick was so abundant that when he inserted three fingers on one go and it got in without a hitch.

“Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!“ the sudden intrusion of three fingers got Eren wiggling, it wasn’t enough.

“Alpha…” he whispered, and his alpha understood.

Levi took out his fingers and spread his omega’s ass, the slick dribbled in copious amount. The pink rose bud was quivering; waiting for the only thing it’ll be satisfied with.

The alpha opened his eyes to look at his debauched omega; he can’t help but shiver at the sight. It was majestic. Call him sappy but Eren was truly beautiful, _his Omega, only his._

Levi inserted both his thumb to the quivering hole and spread it wider as the head of his dick is inserted with his thumbs still inside on each side, Eren moaned at the thick intrusion.

“ _god_ … Levi… ahhh…”

“Fuck… Eren… you’re so tight, baby…” Levi placed his forehead on Eren’s his mouth hanging open at the sensation of his omega’s heat engulfing him.

Eren whimpered and bucked his hips, he wanted more and Levi complied, he ram his thick, long dick in his omega’s ass, his thumbs still inside.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh……… hah… hah… nnn….” Eren’s fingernails scratched the alpha’s muscled back as Levi rammed his dick over and over again.

“Eren… Eren… Eren….” Levi repeated like a mantra in his Omega’s ears, his head resting on the pillow. Eren was panting and moaning incoherent words that resembled his alpha’s name.

“Fas- ter….” Eren said breathless. “Harder…” and the hands scratching Levi’s back scraped on the alpha’s scent glands at the junction of the neck and shoulders, Levi need not to be told twice.

He rammed that ass like there was no tomorrow, the sounds of skin slapping together and Eren’s and Levi’s moans was fucking filthy. Eren never even opened his eyes and he can’t even know if he can, with how Levi was pounding him, it was so exhilarating he doesn’t want it to stop.

But eventually even good things have to end, the butterfly feeling in his gut intensified as he nears his climax.

”Le- Levi, baby, ah! Ah! Ah! I’m –hah– _coming_ …” and Eren’s loud cry tore into the early morning as he climaxed, cum splattered on his nighties, his insides tightened more, Levi took out his thumbs from Eren’s ass and he took each leg and held the back of the knees and spread his omega’s legs wider, Eren was bent in half his knees almost touched is chest and Levi’s intensity only got harder.

Eren was a moaning and crying mess, he was oversensitive and Levi was still pounding mercilessly, Levi’s knot was swelling and Eren asshole tightened even more.

“ _MINE_.”  The Alpha growled and bit the Omega’s scent gland as he popped his knot and climaxed so hard and spurted all his semen to the little omega who came again.

They both panted with the intensity of their climaxes, Levi still growling possessively.

Eren kissed his alpha chastely as he answered back,

“Yours.”

They fell back asleep still tangled in each other’s limbs and still connected, more than just in body but also in soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
